familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1620
Year 1620 was a leap year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Saturday "Calendar for year 1620 (Russia)" (full Julian calendar), Steffen Thorsen, Time and Date AS, 2007, webpage: Julian1620. of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1620 : Battle of Cecora.]] January - June * February 4 - Prince Bethlen Gabor signs peace with emperor Ferdinand II. * May 17 - The first merry-go-round is seen at a fair (Philippapolis, Turkey). * June 3 - The oldest stone church in French North America, Notre-Dame-des-Anges, is begun at Quebec City, Quebec Canada. July - December * July 3 - Under the terms of the Treaty of Ulm, the Protestant Union declares neutrality and ceases to support Frederick V of Bohemia. * July 15 - The ship Speedwell departs Delfshaven with the Leiden colonists and Pilgrims. * August 5 (O.S.) - The Mayflower and Speedwell depart together from Plymouth, England, but the Speedwell starts to leak again and must stop. * August 7 - The mother of Johannes Kepler is arrested for witchcraft. * August 7 - Battle at Les Ponts-de-Cé, Poitou: French king Louis XIII defeats his mother Marie de' Medici. * September 6 (O.S.) - The Mayflower departs from Plymouth, England, on 3rd attempt without the Speedwell, arriving on November 11 (Old Style date) at Cape Cod (named from Concord voyage of 1602). * September 17 to October 7 - The Battle of Cecora between Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth-Moldavian troops and the Ottoman Empire, ending in a major victory for the Ottomans. : Mayflower.]] * November 3 - The Great Patent is granted to Plymouth Colony. * November 8 - The Battle of White Mountain, the first battle in the Thirty Years' War, takes place near Prague, ending in a decisive Catholic victory in only two hours. * November 21 (N.S.) - The Mayflower arrives inside the tip of Cape Cod, with the Pilgrims and Planters * November 21 - Plymouth Colony settlers sign the Mayflower Compact (11 November, O.S.). .]] Undated * Francis Bacon publishes the Novum Organum (beyond Aristotle's Organon) on logical thinking. * Two officers of the British East India Company attempt to claim the Table Mountain region (in present-day South Africa) for England, but fail. * Thomas Shelton publishes his English translation of the second half of Don Quixote , after having translated the first half in 1612. * Shogun Tokugawa Hidetada restores Osaka Castle. Its current appearance dates from this remodeling. * The modern violin is developed. * Witch hunts begin in Scotland. .]] * Cornelius Drebbel, at the Thames, builds an undersea boat (history of submarines). * J.P. Donnet, teacher of deaf children in the Spanish court, creates sign alphabet. * Bonesetting becomes a recognised discipline. * Thirty Years' War (1618-1648) continues (principally on the territory of today's Germany). * New France begins formal registration of births, marriages, and death. * Merchant Taylors School for Boys is founded * Don Juan Geronimo Guerrero, a Knight of Malta, founded the Colegio de Niños Huerfanos de San Juan de Letran in Intramuros, Manila. The orphanage for boys is the predecessor of the present day Colegio de San Juan de Letran. Births * February 4 - Gustaf Bonde, Swedish statesman (d. 1667) * February 15 - François Charpentier, French archaeologist (d. 1702) * February 16 - Friedrich Wilhelm I of Brandenburg (d. 1688) * March 12 - Johann Heinrich Hottinger, Swiss philologist and theologian (d. 1667) * July 20 - Nikolaes Heinsius, Dutch scholar (d. 1691) * July 21 - Jean Picard, French astronomer (d. 1682) * October 1 - Nicolaes Pieterszoon Berchem, Dutch painter (d. 1683) * October 20 - Aelbert Cuyp, Dutch painter (d. 1691) * October 31 - John Evelyn, English diarist and writer (d. 1706) * November 20 - Peregrine White, first English child born in the Massachusetts Bay Colony (d. 1704) * December 18 - Heinrich Roth, German Sanskrit scholar (d. 1668) : See also 1620 births. Deaths *February 19 - Roemer Visscher, Dutch writer (b. 1547) *March 1 - Thomas Campion, English poet and composer (b. 1567) *March 17 - St. John Sarkander, Moravian priest, died of injuries caused by torturing (born 1576) *March 25 - Johannes Nucius, German composer (born c1556) *May 6 - Hayyim ben Joseph Vital, Palestinian-born Kabbalist (b. 1543) *May 16 - William Adams, English navigator and samurai (b. 1564) *August 18 - Wanli Emperor of China (b. 1563) *September 26 - Taichang Emperor of China (b. 1582) *October 7 - Stanisław Żółkiewski, Polish military leader (b. 1547) : See also 1620 deaths. Notes